Crew member 10!
by joshua0701
Summary: robin and zoro have swapped bodies nami's brother is a magician and luffy HATES MEAT. WHAT@S GOING ON
1. Chapter 1

Robin's dream

Robin lay there defeated. Blood was pouring out of her like soup out of a can. She couldn't move all she could think about was how zoro would get back up and finish the fight. She loved zoro with all her heart but she just couldn't get up like he could. The figure of the enemy walked over to her. The figure lent over and said

Figure: wake up zoro.

Robin woke up. A cold sweat was all over her body... but her body felt different somehow. It felt heavier and it felt like it didn't fit properly... robin looked to her left a cry of fear came out of her mouth.

Every one ran in.

Luffy: Zoro what's wrong

Sanji: you didn't touch robin did you! MARIMO!  
Robin: what are you talking about i'm right here

everyone looked at each other in confusion

Nami: Zoro what do you mean

Robin: why do keep calling me zoro, i'm robin

Everyone looked at robin weirdly tilting there heads one then another.

Brooke: He's- I mean- she's right

Luffy: what do you mean?

Brooke: you mean I didn't tell you yohohohohohohooooo I can see souls. But I have no eyes so I can not see. YOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHO. skull joke.

Brooke's eye sockets began to sparkle

Robin began to look at her body. Everyone was right... she was zoro!

Robin got up and staggered a bit

Luffy: O-oi robin where are you going?

Robin smiled at luffy and simply said

Robin: to read. :)

About 30 minutes later luffy, nami, usopp and chopper were still staring at robin reading. For them it was weird to see zoro reading in robin's favourite seat. Robin began to fidget. suddenly the infirmary door opened and robin walked out. She looked about for a couple of seconds. Then she fell back in shock as she saw zoro sitting there. She tried to scream but all that came out was a little tiny whisper.

Sanji walked out of the kitchen and looked at the frightened robin he went over to help but suddenly remembered who it actually was. Sanji's mind couldn't cope so instead he walked over to zoro (robin is zoro's body.) and said

Sanji: you're awake.

/ A.N. Rozo= robin in zoro's body and Zorob = zoro in robin's body because this will get really confusing and tiring for you and me. /

Rozo went over to Zorob and asked

Rozo: how do you pee?

Rozo blushed. She was a very blunt woman but she felt very embarrassed about what she had just said.

Zorob: w-what did you say?

Rozo: don't make me ask again!

Zorob: but you're me-

Rozo: no i'm robin you're zoro

Zorob finally noticed that his body was different and he could see his no her own reflection in her no his eyes

Zorob: stood up

Zorob: fine i'll show you then you show me

Rozo: deal.

The two walked off to the bathroom together.

It was quite on the ship. It had been a few hours now science the swap.

A shadow of a figure came closer and closer to the clearing where Rozo and Zorob where training.

Rozo looked to see the figure coming closer. The figure steeped out into the clearing. The figure was a teenage boy 14 or 15 wearing a white top with a black skull and cross bones on it it also had blood on it, the boy wore a black thin which was clean body warmer, dark blue jeans with holes no blood, and some trainers which covered his ankles which had a lot of blood on them.

Josh: the name's josh im magician please let me see luffy.

Rozo and Zorob looked at each other uncertain.

Josh: I know, I know I look like a bounty hunter, but im not. I swear. I just want a …. a... family again.

Josh walked over to the nearest tree and sat next to it.

Josh: my family was killed by marines. My mother survived and gave birth to me 2 years after. I lived with her for 6 years. I remember that she used to tell me of my sister. A ginger who was taking by a violet haired girl.

Zorob stood in shock

Zorob: did you're sister have a name.

Josh looked at Zorob

Josh: yes zoro she does. Well now she does at least.

Rozo and Zorob were amazed only the crew could possiblely know who was who.

Josh: her name is nami.

======================================================================= so yeah lol

Luffy: wait what?

100101110101: 1000101110111010100010101010101001

Me crap files corrupt again :(

Natsu: nah im just messing again


	2. Chapter 2

Revive the White Beard priates?!

Josh: my family was killed by marines. My mother survived and gave birth to me 2 years after. I lived with her for 6 years. I remember that she used to tell me of my sister. A ginger who was taking by a violet haired girl.

Zorob stood in shock

Zorob: did you're sister have a name.

Josh looked at Zorob

Josh: yes zoro she does. Well now she does at least.

Rozo and Zorob were amazed only the crew could possiblely know who was who.

Josh: her name is nami.

Zorob was shocked. Nami had a brother? But how? Nami never said anything.

Josh: and...

He continued to say

Josh: I could mabye switch you back. But I could definitely I could bring Ace, White beard and the rest of his crew back but only if I can join your crew.

Zorob and Rozo almost fell to their knees. A magicain was one thing, being nami's brother was another but bringing back someone form the dead was impossible never mind a whole crew.

Josh: I have these cards you see..

He showed them what looked like ordinary playing cards.

Josh: to other people they look like nothing but I can see what attributes they have.

Josh took one and put in-between his index and middle fingers of his fight hand. the air flow around Josh grew cold and evil.

Josh: TORNADO SHOT...

josh span round 180 and swung his arm into the vast forest. A huge white blade of light seemed to come out of the card (no not semen) and seemed to cut every thing. The trees looked fine and undamaged.

Josh: SLICE!

The trees suddenly began to fall one by one until half of the islands trees were decimated.

Zorob and Rozo were astonished this was... this was -

Luffy: Awesome~3

josh looked at luffy with hope and delight.

Josh: luffy can I join your pirate crew

Zorob: that was to fast!

Luffy: sure

Josh: luffy I can... I can...

josh began to feel uneasy he wasn't sure that luffy could take the news about him being able to revive Ace.

Luffy: could you do it.

Josh looked up. Surprised

Luffy: can you revive Ace?

Josh nodded.

Luffy: can you switch back Robin and Zoro

josh thought about it for a minute and then... he just shrugged

Luffy: welcome aboard Josh

Josh: you were there for a while weren't you?

Luffy: ma~bye?

Josh began to laugh a little.

Josh: oh and luffy?

Luffy: yea I could also increase your power as well

Luffy: what do you mean?

Josh: Well you see my current bounty is 700,000,000 beri

Luffy froze.

Rozo: that's almost the same as shanks

Josh: I know but there's someone after you with a bounty higher than mine.

Rozo: who?

Josh: his name is Xaw K. Maverick or Xaw for short

Rozo: y-you can't mean the 900,000,000 beri bounty hunter?

Josh: yes but I can make you stronger Luffy; I could give you the power of a marine admiral which is about 3-10,000,000,000 beri but only if you let me.

Luffy: how many of us can you give this power up to.

Josh: all of you

Luffy: do it

Josh: it will cause you to lose conscience for 3 weeks. Which is why I called an old friend of yours luffy.

Luffy: who?

A figure ran out of the woods with a blonde whirlwind following it

Hancock: Luffy ~ 3

Luffy: hey Hancock

Hancock gave luffy a hug. The blonde whirlwind stopped to reveal sanji sulking away back into the forest.

Josh: sanji!

Sanji looked back and said something none could understand.

Josh: o...kay anyway sanji where is the ship?

Sanji pointed over to the left and said something but it was drowned out by luffy's deep breaths after nearly being suffocated by Hancock's boobs.

Hancock: sorry luffy

Josh: Sanji come with us.

They all began to walk back to the ship. To 'train'.

======================================================================= so hey guys guess what

You: what?

Me: luffy's gonna become boss

You: So...

Me: LOVE LUFFY! * evil gare that scares you *

You: luffy luffy luffy luffy luffy

Me: good mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	3. revival

Hancock gave luffy a hug. The blonde whirlwind stopped to reveal sanji sulking away back into the forest.

Josh: sanji!

Sanji looked back and said something none could understand.

Josh: o...kay anyway sanji where is the ship?

Sanji pointed over to the left and said something but it was drowned out by luffy's deep breaths after nearly being suffocated by Hancock's boobs.

Hancock: sorry luffy

Josh: Sanji come with us

They all began to walk back to the ship. To 'train'.

_**The cards**_

It was around 5:00pm. Josh began to count everyone to make sure they were here.

Josh: all right all of us are here.

Everyone looked at him. He reached his hand into his pocket and revealed a card.

Josh: I am a magician; I use these cards to manipulate the magic aura around me and you, it's invisible. So here's how the ranking will work. 1. will be luffy; you will be given a power equivalent to 10,000,000,000 beli. It's still not as much as your dad who is about 10x that much.

Every one looked astonished dragon was 100,000,000,000 beli. That's insane.

Josh: then zoro 9,000,000,000 beli, after that me 8,000,000,000 beli, then robin 7,000,000,000 beli, after that sanji 6,000,000,000 beli, then nami 5,000,000,000 beli, also we have chopper 4,000,000,000 beli, then franky 3,000,000,000, then usopp 2,000,000,000 beli, finally brook 1,000,000,000. it will be painful but it is imperative that you beat you demons.

Robin: what do you mean?

Josh: we all have burdens; fear, regret, pain, insanity, loneliness, doubt and rage. If you can beat these demons you can complete the training. But first things first...

josh looked at luffy

Josh: shall we revive Ace and white beard.

Luffy's eyes shone with hope and happiness. Luffy was about to bow and beg when josh said

Josh: you are the captain so you must order me to do it.

Luffy stood up and looked at josh

luffy: JOSH I ORDER YOU REVIVE WHITEBEARD AND HIS CREW!

Josh: yes Sir

josh put one of his cards to his ear, and closed his eyes

Josh: Ancient Power...

josh open his eyes and threw the card into the ocean

Josh: SEA REVIVAL: THE WHITEBEARD PRIATES!

Suddenly a massive beam at least 3km radius appeared. And a ship slowly started to form.

When the ship was complete the abruptly stopped. And there plain as day was the entire crew of the whitebeard crew. Along with Ace.

Luffy: y-you actually did it.

Luffy swallowed

Robin: no wonder your bounty is 700,000,000 beli

Josh: Luffy come with me quickly.

Josh began to run towards whitebeard's ship. Luffy began to follow

Whitebeard: What happened to me I swear I died-

Josh: and that you did.

Ace looked up to see Two figures and one was wearing a familiar straw hat.

Ace: LUFFY!

Luffy: ACE!

the two brothers ran towards each other and hugged.

Luffy: I thought i'd never see you again * sob*

Ace: but how? I died protecting you so how-?

Josh: If you actually allowed me to finish

Whitebeard looked up in anger. We wasn't sure why but he was angry; all of whitebeard's crew were angry at him.

Josh held up a card.

Josh: CALM MIND!

all of a sudden the crew was calmed.

Josh: My captain luffy has revived you all! You are all indebted to him!

Whitebeard: We'll do Anything to show our thanks!

Josh: you have all been returned to your prime of life! Where you were at your strongest! YOU MUST STAND GUARD TO LUFFY AND HIS CREW WHILST THEY GO ON "THE CARD TRAINING!"

silence fell

Whitebeard: y-you couldn't mean-you can't be serious-!

Josh: YES I AM AND YOU WILL GUARD US! BUT BEFORE WE WILL HAVE A FEAST! TO CELEBRATE YOUR REVIVAL!

The crew cheered the party was about to start.

======================================================================= so hey guys Josh here im going to start writing a D/W (doctor who) fanfic and i'm also going to make a collab channel for me and Anime and Game lover 10 along with beyond the limit 13.

it shalt be called Beyond the game lover 0701

Louise: catchy!

Aaron:cool :p


End file.
